Wonder Power Pretty Cure
Wonder Power Pretty Cure a fanmade series created by Dream234 and Pretty Cure Lover 4567. It is based on both the cartoon The Powerpuff Girls, and the anime Powerpuff Girls Z. The English Dub is called the same. And in Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Wonder Power. Summary In a city called New Tokyo, Professor Utonium, alongside his best friend Professor Kitazawa and his son Ken, was trying to create the perfect little girls. However, he accidentally accidentally added another ingredient called Chemical DX, which causes millions of black and white rays to spread all over the city. The black rays causes people to turn into monsters. Suddenly, the white rays hit six ordinary girls and Ken's pet robot dog Peachy, causing the girls to transform into Pretty Cure, and Peachy to talk. Together, the new team must work together to save the world once and for all. Characters Pretty Cure Akatsutsumi Momoko/Cure Blossom (Lauren Leighton in the English Dub) Momoko is the main protagonist who is the 16-year-old leader of the group. She is a very intelligent and confident girl who has a strong sense of independence. She is very protective of her teammates, especially her twin sister Makaira. She loves to read and study. Her alter ego is Cure Blossom, the Cure of Independence whose theme color is pink. Gotokuji Miyako/Cure Bubbles (Nicole Henderson in the English Dub) Miyako is a 16-year-old girl who is very happy-go-lucky. She is very bouncy, cheerful, bipolar, friendly, and most of all, bubbly. She loves animals, parties and art. She hates when some people treated her like a baby, which makes her sometimes go vicious. She loves her sister Mizuki very much, and can be smart sometimes. Her alter ego is Cure Bubbles, the Cure of Happiness whose theme color is aquamarine. Matsubara Kaoru/Cure Buttercup (Chloe Palmer in the English Dub) Kaoru is a 16-year-old girl who is very short-tempered. She is very tough, rebellious, rough and goofy, and loves to protect people. She loves sports, fighting and music. She usually argues with Momoko, or her twin sister Kohana. However, she has a bit of a girly and feminine side. She is used to wearing skirts while her twin hates them. Her alter ego is Cure Buttercup, the Cure of Courage whose theme color is chartreuse. Akatsutsumi Makaira/Cure Change (Liberty Leighton in the English Dub) Makaira is a 16-year-old girl who is Momoko's twin sister. Unlike her sister, she is not very bright and is overly gullible. She is quick to believe people and doesn't think twice about what happens. Despite this, she is very caring and kind, especially towards her sister. She also has a hyper, boy-crazy and otaku side. She loves boys, manga and heroes. Her alter ego is Cure Change, the Cure of Difference whose theme color is red. Gotokuji Mizuki/Cure Candy (Naomi Henderson in the English Dub) Mizuki is a 16-year-old girl who is Miyako's twin sister. Unlike her twin sister, she is more dull and quiet. She is serious, mature, lazy, intelligent, and mostly boring. However, she has an energetic and ditsy side and loves sweets. She usually argues with her sister, but still loves her. She is very popular with boys, and loves fashion, sweets and magazines. Her alter ego is Cure Candy, the Cure of Energy whose theme color is midnight blue. Matsubara Kohana/Cure Create (Clarissa Palmer in the English Dub) Kohana is a 16-year-old girl who is Kaoru's twin sister. Unlike her sister, she is very calm. She has a easygoing personality and is a conformist, meaning she conforms to accepted behavior. However, she has an even more mean, strong and hotheaded side than Kaoru. She is a tomboy, but is sentimental and sometimes girly. She is sometimes seen arguing with Kaoru, but loves her a lot. She doesn't really like wearing skirts or dresses. She is popular with both genders. She loves skateboarding, sports and gymnastics, and loves to complete in sports with Kaoru. Her alter ego is Cure Create, the Cure of Imagination whose theme color is sea green. Mascots/Allies Peachy (Poochi in the English Dub): The main mascot of the team who is Ken's pet robot dog. Professor Utonium: Professor Kitazawa (Professor Uranium in the English Dub): Ken Kitazawa (Ken Uranium in the English Dub): Locations Items Songs Voice Cast Original Japanese *Toyosaki Aki as Momoko *Uesaka Sumire as Miyako *Muranaka Tomo as Kaoru *Kato Emiri as Makaira *Miyahara Nami as Mizuki *Kana Asami as Kohana English Dub *Amanda Leighton as Lauren *Kristen Li as Nicole *Natalie Palamides as Chloe *Janice Kawaye as Liberty *Candi Milo as Naomi *E.G. Daily as Clarissa Trivia *This is similar to both cartoon and anime versions of the Powerpuff Girls. *Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru have twin sisters with different personalities. See Also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force Wonder Power Category:Series Category:Based off TV shows Category:Based off Anime